The present invention relates to a device for holding stacked caps, and in particular, to a wall-mountable unitary element for vertically stacking baseball-style caps.
In the past, devices for holding individual hats or caps have been used. One example is a hat rack which has a hook for holding one hat by engaging an inner surface of the rear part of the crown of the hat. Baseball-style caps, in particular, are difficult to stack inasmuch as they are lightweight and pliable. If stacked vertically on a surface, the stack is relatively easily knocked over. Proposed devices for holding caps include horizontally-oriented poles with individual hooks along their length, each hook being adapted for holding one cap, or horizontally-oriented poles having some other mechanism for holding individual caps by the button located at the top of the crown. These devices take up quite a bit of horizontal space. Therefore, it is desirable to stack caps vertically yet securely.